Erehnoll School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Epic146)
Erehnoll, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, simply known as Erehnoll or Castle Erehnoll is a magical school located in northwestern Ireland. Lectures were first taught in 1014 A.D. by Feargus Erehnoll and Faoláin Laochdha. Feargus Erehnoll created Erehnoll in the highlands of Ireland as a private institution for pure-blood Irish wizards. There, he could congregate with other magical Irish people, as well as educate generations upon generations of witches and wizards. Castle Erehnoll was built atop an uninhabited island off the northwestern Ireland. It took the might of 200 magically spawned builders. Feargus lived in Castle Erehnoll until his death in 1060. When Ireland was established as a nation in 1937, the Irish Ministry of Magic became a subsidiary of the British Ministry of Magic, and Erehnoll was opened up to witches and non-pure blooded wizards and witches. Houses Erehnoll and Laochdha split up work when it was time to create houses. Laochdha created two houses, House Leprechaun and House Spaniel. Laochdha created the houses of House March Hare and House Rookclaw. House Leprechaun House Leprechaun was for wizards and witches who embodied the charismatic and trickster spirit of the Leprechaun. The colors are green, orange and gold. On the crest of the house is a leprechaun with a clover in its mouth like a pipe. The current head is Dermot Flanagan. The six prefects are Lorcan Cullen, Grania Kelly, Fintan Quinlan, Maeve McNamara, Mick Moloney, and Nora O'Ryan House Spaniel House Spaniel is the second house that Laochdha created. Wizards and witches placed in House Spaniel are powerful, stealthy, and rebellious. The colors are yellow, beige and brown. On the crest of the house is a spaniel dog in a sneaking position. The current head is Brigid Quinn. The six prefects are Grania O'Connell, John Shanahan, Maurice Flanigan, Anya Quinn, Nora Shanahan, and Ryan Kiley. House March Hare House March Hare is the first house created by Erehnoll. Wizards and witches placed in House March Hare are energetic, compassionate, and nimble. The colors are red, white, and bronze. On the crest of the house is a hare standing upright, looking over its shoulder. The current head is Bernadette O'Connell. The six prefects are Seersha Keogh, Donagh Shannon, Peter Moloney, Sheila Curren, and Rosheen Moynihan House Rookclaw House Rookclaw is the second house created by Erehnoll. Wizards and witches placed in House Rookclaw are sociable, intelligent, and hardy. The colors are navy, silver, and black. On the crest of the house is a black rook perched sideways on a branch.The current head is Michael O'Casey. The six prefects are Francis Gallagher, Fergus Brennan, Keelin Carroll, Sheila McEvoy, Fintan Dougal, and Kian O'Dowd. School year The school year officially begins on the last Friday of August, however students are required to arrive at Castle Erehnoll a week prior for the school's orientation week. Students reach Castle Erehnoll via the Lords and Ladies Longboat, which embarks from Limerick, Ireland. Students are reccomended to use the longboat, but older students may reach the school on their own. Students from outside of Ireland are collected by Erehnoll's nymphs and brough to Limerick Port. If a student misses the longboat, wizards from the Irish Ministry of Magic will help them reach Erehnoll in time. The longboat brings students up the River Shannon, which cuts through the scenic Irish countryside. Upon arrival, first-year students are given a tour of the castle by the seventh-years while the other students are given time to socialize with friends. After the orientation week is over, school begins. Classes Astronomy Astronomy is a core subject taught starting in the first year. In the class, students study the names of the stars, as well as planetary movement and extraterrestrial anomalies. Every student must bring a telescope, star chart, textbooks, parchment, and a quill. The course is taught by Dervela Canalan. The class is located at the top floor of the astronomy tower. Charms Charms is a core subject taught starting in the first year. It was taught by Malchom McDiarmada, the current headmaster for many years. The class teaches students basic charms to begin their development as a witch or wizard. Charms will also prepare them for second-year dueling. Students must bring their wand, textbooks, parchment, and a quill. The course is taught by Enda Okanashe. The class is located in E2. Defense Against the Dark Arts Defense Against the Dark Arts is a subject taught to first through fifth years, with the purpose of preparing themselves for if they have to face off against evil creatures or users of dark magic. Students must bring their wand, required textbooks, parchment, and a quill. The class is taught by Gargus Gabbart. The class is located in A4. Flying Flying is a subject taught to first years. The class teaches first years how to properly board, fly, and control a flying broomstick. Students who excel at flying may be asked to join the Erehnoll Quidditch Team, a prestigious team that competes in worldwide competitions. After acquiring them, students must bring their broomsticks to every class. The class is taught in the Shetland Fields. Herbology Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi, making it the wizarding equivalent to botany. It is a core subject taught from first to sixth year. Students must bring dullahan skin gloves, earmuffs, Changeling dung compost, Kelpie dung, required textbooks, parchment, a quill. The class is taught by Corpherius Kräkengaard. The class is located in B5, the herbology lab. History of Irish Magic History of Magic is a core subject taught to first through sixth years. The class studies the history of magic use in Ireland. This is the one class where magic is not necessary. Students must bring required textbooks, parchment, and a quill. The class is taught by Nula Noblenut. The class is located in C7. Irish Mythology Irish Mythology is a subject taught to first through fourth years. The class dives into the rich history of Irish mythology, and makes connections between fairy tales and the real world. Students must bring required textbooks, parchment, and a quill. The class is taught by Kyle O'Kronor. The class is located in D8. Potions Potions is a core subject taught to all years. In this class, students learn how to properly make their own potions. Students must bring required textbooks, parchment, a quill, a cauldron, phials, Pleistocene scales, and various potion materials. The class is taught by Moira Bomfroddle. The class is located in BF1. Transfiguration Transfiguration is a core subject taught to first through fifth year students. Transfiguration is a type of magic that transforms you or others into something else. Students must bring their wand, required textbooks, parchment, and a quill. The class is taught by Richter Maloney. The class is located in A1. Extra-curricular courses & athletics Art Art is an extra-curricular course taught by Dervela Canalan. Students create paintings, make sculptures, and study the history of magical and non-magical art. The class is located at the bottom floor of the Astronomy tower. Folk Music & Dance Folk Music & Dance is an extra-curricular course taught by Gulligan Forlun. Students are taught how to play Irish instruments and students learn cultural Irish jigs and dances. They are prepared to perform for the school at Christmas. The class is located in B2. Quidditch World Cup While Erehnoll has no quidditch teams for the houses, Erehnoll send its best quidditch players to play for the Irish Quidditch Team that competes in the Quidditch World Cup.Category:Magical schools Category:Schools Category:Locations in Ireland Category:Schools in Ireland Category:Education